Many rechargeable devices, such as cellular telephones and other mobile devices, for example, are configured to support wireless charging. As is known in the art, many different vendors offer standalone wireless charging devices (e.g., POWERMAT) that enable a user to recharge the batteries of his/her device. Lately, however, wireless charging technologies are also being supported by a fast growing infrastructure of desks and other furniture that have integrated wireless charging functionality. Further, this support for wireless charging is only expected to increase as wireless charging standards and technologies, such as those associated with QI, POWER MATTERS ALLIANCE (PWA), and ALLIANCE FOR WIRELESS POWER (A4WP), become well established.
For example, many mainstream businesses such as MCDONALDS and STARBUCKS already provide their patrons with desks or tables having integrated wireless charging functionality. Thus, when a patron visits such a business, the patron can lay his/her wirelessly rechargeable device on the surface of such a desk to be recharged. However, desks and other surfaces having integrated wireless charging functionality are not limited solely to the realm of commercial establishments. For example, IKEA offers a table with integrated wireless charging capability for purchase by individuals.
These types of “charging surfaces” are beneficial in that they allow a user to recharge his/her device using a normal-looking piece of furniture. That is, there is no need for additional standalone devices that must rest on the top surface of the furniture. However, while resting on such surfaces, a wirelessly rechargeable device is prone to being accidentally knocked off of the charging surface and onto the floor, where it might be damaged.